To Cherish and Protect
by Musical Medli
Summary: A battle during the new moon causes a certain event to happen. He does it to protect her, but she sees the result completely different. Can a relationship be saved that was fragile in the first place? I/K
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I only own the plot.

Warning: Rated M

Summary: A battle during the new moon causes strange events to happen. He does it to protect her, but she sees it completely different. Can a relationship be saved that was fragile in the first place? I/K

Author's Note: I haven't written a lot towards the InuYasha series because of the series being finished, but I was watching the series and reading fanfiction when an idea popped into my head. This story takes place before the final battle with Naraku, but after Kagome had her powers blocked and she went home for her big test. It will be short, but I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **To cherish and protect**  
 _Part one_

The scorpion youkai came out of nowhere. The small group of six was traveling to rumors of infestive youkai activity plaguing a village. The group was in a hurry. Tonight was the new moon. Their favorite but occasionally grumpy hanyou friend would lose his half-demon abilities rending him mortal. Too bad, the group wasn't fast enough. The sun had set quite some time ago when the youkai attacked. Miroku tried his hardest to use the Wind Tunnel while Sango yelled for Kagome to take InuYasha to the village. They both ran. However, even with running from danger, it still didn't stop the attack.

InuYasha released a deep sigh. The young miko from a different time slept soundly underneath the fire-rat haori. He remembered everything that happen last night. Her scent soothed him but worried him at the same time. He could smell a certain scent that lingered across her whole body. It penetrated even her skin. The scent belonged to him and not just his normal hanyou one. It was his human scent instead.

InuYasha cursed silently. He doesn't know why he let it go so far. Because of that one slipup, he was putting her life at risk. Anyone would know that she was with him, and that could make her become easy target. He still couldn't believe it happen or why it happened. He just knows that from that one incident, he regrets it all.

InuYasha and Kagome barely survived the attack. They were not far from the village when the scorpion youkai appeared. It came from between two trees swinging its tail. The tail swirled around and was fixed for Kagome. Acting on pure instincts alone, InuYasha jumped in the way pushing the girl down. He was stabbed and sliced a few times before falling to the ground. They were lucky when Sango's weapon came zipping through pushing the demon away preventing another attack. Miroku came running in, yelling for Kagome to take InuYasha to the village as him and Sango chased after the youkai. Kagome was lucky to have some antidote to counter the scorpion's poison. She treated InuYasha the best she could before some villagers helped them to a room at the inn.

InuYasha doesn't remember how long he was out, but when he woke, the expression on Kagome's face startled him. She flung herself against him, warm tears wetting his bare chest. She kept mumbling words as she traced her hands across his bandaged body. Her next action surprised him the most, and if he was thinking straight at the time, he should have stopped her.

However, as Kagome shyly kissed him upon the lips still mumbling words, he was afraid that if he pushed her away, she would never do it again. He embraced the kiss back and felt her smile against his lips. Her hands wound themselves through his ebony hair as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. He could tell through her kiss that she was desperately trying to figure out that he was okay, that he was alive and safe. The attack had frightened them both. In his weak human state, he should have not survived. It still surprised him that he was alive. That thought alone must have triggered their next action. Again, something that he should have stopped.

InuYasha wanted to feel her skin, but he was also afraid that she would reject him. However, as he traced his blunt nails and callused hands over the hem of her shirt casually feeling bare skin, she began to arch her back pushing her body against him. Her shirt rose up as traced more of the skin and trailed warm kisses down her neck. Placing a quick kiss on her lips, he helped her remove the shirt.

Her bare skin was like nectar to him. She wasn't wearing one of her funny undershirts. He quickly grabbed her, pulling her towards him. He hissed upon contact, not from pain but from pure pleasure. She trailed her hands over his rough chest across the bandage areas gently teasing each of his muscles as he attacked her neck with warm, wet kisses.

Slowly, he dropped her down upon the bamboo mat as he continued to trail warm kisses down her neck and upon her body. Again, if his mind was in the correct state, he would have stopped. However, Kagome released a strange moaning sound that made him want to continue. Plus, as she leaned up to grasp his lips in another heated kiss, he knew he was lost. She teased his lips by nibbling on the bottom one. He touched her with his tongue before taking over the kiss and devouring her away. She moaned that strange sound again causing his thought process to disappear once more. He dropped his hands to grip her waist. The skin around her strange pants were soft and smooth. She hissed as he dropped his hands under the material tracing her with his blunt nails. As she arched her body against him, the material fell away leaving her bare to him.

InuYasha should have stopped, but seeing her naked before him and afraid that she might never give him another chance again made him continue. He lowered her against the mat once more and tackled her body with wet warm kisses. He felt as her hands traced over his body to the ties of the hakamas. Sitting up, he undid the ties and allowed the material to fall away.

That night they expressed themselves in the most intimate ways. He made love to her as she accepted everything he did. She allowed him to touch her, caress her, move with her. She moaned out his name each time he brought her up to the sky. It was night that both expressed what they desired and felt towards one another. It was pure ecstasy.

InuYasha released a deep sigh as he recalled the memories. They collapsed together upon the mat, and he slept till his hanyou abilities returned. When he woke, he quickly pulled on his pants and covered the girl up with his haori. He didn't want to leave her side, but he knew what he had to do. Last night, even though he enjoyed it and wish it would happen again, he knew that it couldn't. Just with his human scent alone, other youkais would use her as a target to get to him all because she was linked to him.

He knew what he had to do. He reached for her yellow bag and pulled out one of her smelly soaps and some clean clothing. Kagome woke to the noise and watched with wide, curious eyes. "InuYasha?" Her voice was soft and full of curiosity.

"Come. You need a bath before the others awake." He reached down and pulled her up, haori and all, into his arms. She didn't complain but snuggled against him. He couldn't complain either. After last night, of course he would want affection from her. He would actually want more and would return just the same.

InuYasha carried Kagome outside the back of the inn and towards the sound of running water. A small stream deep enough for a swim came into view. He waded in before pulling the haori away and throwing it to shore. Kagome screamed as the cold water fully woke her up. She watched him with curiosity as he used to soap to rub her skin clean. He could smell his scent slowly disappear. When he got between her legs, he glanced up. She caught sight with him and gasped lightly as he turned away to finish washing her.

It was there that the salty water of her tears hit him. She pushed away to rinse the suds away before turning to look at him, her hands covering her body. InuYasha just leaned up to look into her eyes. There was no expression on his face. He knew what he did and why he did it. Kagome tried to hold back the tears, but they ran free dripping into the water below.

Kagome quickly splashed her way out of the water. InuYasha could see her skin glistening with water droplets. He wanted to run to her, hold her, and tell her everything was alright. He turned his head and clinched his hand into a fist never moving from his spot. Kagome only swallowed a wail before donning her clothing and running.

InuYasha doesn't know how long he stayed in the water. He waded out to find that he wasn't alone. Miroku stood leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "What did you do now?" asked the lecherous monk.

InuYasha pulled his haori on before walking past the monk. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Miroku followed the hanyou back to the inn. "Sango woke to find Kagome's face red from tears. You, my friend, are the only one capable of putting Kagome in that state."

InuYasha cursed silently. He never wanted to hurt the woman. Hell, he didn't want to ignore what happen last night. However, he knew that the best way to protect Kagome from his enemies was to make sure there were no ties that could link her to him. "It's nothing. I fought with her. Nothing strange about that." InuYasha walked into the inn leaving the monk behind.

SLAP!

"You can be so heartless!" InuYasha's eyes were wide as be brought a claw hand up to his face. Sango stood, hands on her hips. She was pissed. InuYasha knew she had a reason to be mad. Hell, everyone should be mad at him. However, if they only knew the reason, they would understand. He did it to protect her.

"Oh, just let it go! I had reasons!" He walked around the fuming demon slayer and into the room the modern girl sat. She was on a bamboo mat, legs pulled to her chest. The smell of her tears hit him like a blow to his chest. He wanted to run to her side, pull her into his arms, and tell her everything would be okay. The thought of what could happened stilled his movements. He clinched his hands and turned away.

InuYasha would have walked out of the room, but both the demon slayer and monk stood in his way. The demon slayer was clearly still angry with him. The monk, however, looked confused. He could tell why, though. He cursed silently once more. This was not how things were supposed to go. Damn it, he did it to protect her not bring any harm.

"You need to talk to her," said Miroku as he pointed to Kagome.

"Talk to her? Yes, but first explain. Why can you be so heartless? We know you care, so explain!" Sango approached the hanyou and jabbed him constantly in the chest. He just stood taking the blows.

InuYasha could tell his friends. Sure, the embarrassment would be hard to endure especially from a flirtatious monk, but if they understood the dilemma, it might actually help him and Kagome survive the pain. InuYasha mentally shook his head. No, this was something he was doing to protect her. Yes, he carried her and occasionally his scent would be traceable upon her, but what they did last night. That was different. No, he didn't need any help to protect her. He was a capable of doing that on his own.

"You want a reason? Fine. I don't give a fuck about her anymore." He stared at both of his friends and spit out the poison words. He only heard his friends gasped as he clinched his eyes shut. He didn't have to open his eyes to know the girl was gone. He felt her presence as she swept by him.


	2. Part Two

**To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Two_

Kagome ran down the stairs of the inn and straight into the woods. She heard Sango calling her name. She didn't want to be near anyone. She thought the night was magical that it meant something to him. When he washing her and she saw the look in her eyes, another wail of tears assaulted her, she knew that it was just a one-night thing. Why? It hurt to know that the man…err…hanyou that she loved would never be with her like that again.

Kagome tripped over a root of a tree and fell. She stayed on the ground and allowed the tears to fall. Memories of when he was so gentle, so caring flashed through her mind. They were like daggers to her heart to know that none of it was true.

"Kagome?" Sango dropped to her knees beside her friend. Tears were running down the young girl's face as the demon slayer wrapped her arms around her.

"It hurts, Sango," whispered Kagome as she clung to the demon slayer.

Sango shook her head. "I don't understand. His actions are so different than before. I wish I knew what he was thinking."

"After last night, I thought…. I thought." Kagome broke away as heart wrenching sobs shook her small frame.

"Last night? After the youkai attacked?" Sango felt the girl nod. InuYasha was human. Usually during the night of the new moon, InuYasha is more open with his friends. Sango only remembered a handful of times, but she knew how much different he was during those vulnerable periods. "Kagome, what happen last night?"

The girl went still. Her sobs instantly stopped. Kagome swallowed hard, the memories of the night still fresh on her mind. However, additional tears started to fall as she remember what happen when she woke in the morning. "He touched me, Sango, and then washed me as if he was trying to remove the night's actions."

"Touched you as in more than he normally does?" Kagome nodded, and Sango gasped. It was starting to make sense. Kagome said he washed her. Any demon slayer would understand why he did those actions. However, explaining the situation, that might be a completely different issue on hand.

"I don't understand. Why would he do something like that? I thought…." The tears were flowing like a river. Kagome wanted to know why. She loved the hanyou, and after last night, she clearly thought he did too.

"Oh Kagome, InuYasha still cares about you. He was just trying to protect you."

Kagome snapped her head up, tears stopping instantly. "I slept with him, Sango, and he treated it as a one-night stand. He used me!"

Sango shook her head. She knew this would be difficult. So much heartache and pain it would be difficult for the young miko to believe or even trust their hanyou friend. "I understand your pain, but you need to understand where he is coming from too."

"And what reasoning does he have?"

Sango released a deep sigh, concentrating hard on how to explain the situation. "InuYasha is a half-demon. If he would mate with anyone, he would leave a scent. It doesn't matter if he is his human form or hanyou. That scent would still be there. InuYasha still considers himself to be weak. If anyone knew that there was someone physically close to him, he believes that person would become a target. Removing a scent is the only way to make sure to protect that person."

Kagome blinked. "So, he wasn't rejecting last night? He was protecting me?" Sango nodded. "That doesn't make sense. I don't care who knows. I love him."

"I'm sure he knows that. It probably eats at him for what he had to do especially after the night, but he was doing it to protect you. We still have to fight Naraku, and he didn't want Naraku to use you to get to him."

"It still doesn't make any sense. Sango, he carries me. He protects me when we are in danger. How can removing my scent from actions of sleeping together protect me anymore than when I am in his arms automatically?"

"Mating leaves a whole different scent. It is a claim that shows all youkai who that claim belongs to. InuYasha carrying you leaves a different scent as if he is marking you. Youkai know not step in his way. He is your protector."

Kagome stood, tears still flowing. "I don't care. He threw last night away as if it didn't mean a thing. I can't deal with this."

"Kagome, please." Sango stood and slowly approached her friend.

"No. Not anymore. I can't." After that, she took off running. Sango stood shocked on her friend's disappearance. She knew the young miko would have a difficult time adjusting or even understand. Both her and Miroku knew that Kagome had strong feelings for the hanyou. After Kikyou's death, it seemed that everything was leading that InuYasha felt the same. Heck, everyone knew he felt the same. What his friends didn't expect was for him to act out upon those emotions.

Sango walked back to the inn and noticed the monk standing by the door. "Did she tell you anything," he asked as the demon slayer took a seat upon the steps of the building.

Sango nodded. "What about InuYasha?" Miroku shrugged. "He didn't tell you anything?"

"He was very vague, but what I did receive from him is that something did happen between our two friends, and it is destroying him because of it. "

"Something did, and from his point of view, I understand. However, it is Kagome who is not taking it well."

Miroku moved to sit down by the young woman, a curious but confusing look upon his face, "What happen between them?"

"She slept with him." It was blunt and quick. No need on keeping it a secret. If Sango, and Miroku were going to help their friends, information was needed to be known.

Miroku gasped, "Your kidding me?" Sango shook her head. "He used her?"

Sango sighed, "He was human last night. When they woke, he washed her of his scent. He did it to protect her."

"And Kagome took it the wrong way?" Sango nodded. "No wonder she was so upset. She thought it was a one-night event, and when he got his sense back, he was disgusted that he did it with her."

"He wasn't, though. Instead, what he did that morning destroyed him."

Sango and Miroku sat in silence. They knew their friends were in a difficult situation. Both knew that InuYasha and Kagome cared deeply for each other. With so many risks that could happen, the hanyou thought he was doing the best thing for them. However, while his intentions were good, the effect left the young miko in a different state. Now, time will only tell what will happen next.


	3. Part Three

**To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Three_

InuYasha stood next to the window. He saw Sango return without the young miko. He cursed silently. What he did to protect her caused consequences that destroyed him. He heard the conversation the monk and demon slayer had. Both knew what happen last night and in the morning. Both understood his position on why he did it, too.

The door open. The hanyou turned and watched as his friends walked in. A solemn look was on their face. "So you know?" His question was quiet as he looked at his friends.

"We know. InuYasha, as much as we understand, Kagome never will," said Sango as she walked over to the hanyou. He knew that there would be difficulties. He did it, though, to protect her.

"However, while your intentions were noble, maybe you should have gone with it," said Miroku as he took a seat near the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What? If you think that, then you clearing don't know me," gritted out InuYasha.

"We understand you, my friend. However, you need to know that we would never let anything happen to either you or Kagome." Miroku smiled as glanced over at the demon slayer. Sango was smiling and nodding her head.

"Fuck, I can't. I know I want to, but I cannot tie her down or risk her life because of me." InuYasha clinched his eyes shut as turned away.

Miroku chuckled. "You need to understand something. Kagome doesn't care what you are or who knows. She would go to the ends of the earth just to be with you."

Sango nodded, "She loves you, and that alone makes everything possible."

InuYasha breathed deeply. He knew the girl loved him. It was plain and clear. She always told him that she didn't care that he was a dirty half-breed. She cared about him for who he was. However, that still doesn't protect her. Even if he allows passion to take over and she becomes his, Naraku or any of his enemies would use Kagome as a way to get to him. She would be put into danger, and that is something he couldn't live with even if she was his forever.

"I still can't," said InuYasha with a defeated voice.

SLAP!

InuYasha looked shocked as he glanced at the demon slayer. Sango stood mad, but it wasn't just her that surprised him. He cursed silently never knowing how close she got. Standing in the doorway was Kagome. She looked defeated as if she bored her heart out, and it was instantly crushed.

"I can't take this. Take me home. Now!" Kagome walked away. Her voice was quiet and stern.

InuYasha swallowed hard. Sango stood, anger radiating from her. He knew that the damage he dealt and left was going to be hard to deal with, but he never expected this. Releasing a deep growl, he pushed around the demon slayer and ran out of the room.

Kagome was sitting on the steps of the inn. Tears burned in her eyes but did not want to fall. Her heart ached as if it was breaking into pieces. If everything she felt and thought was a lie, she didn't want be around anymore. They could finish the journey on their own. She couldn't stay, not when the feelings she had would never go away.

As she pulled her knees to her chest, she noticed a shadow covering her. "We need to talk." The hanyou's voice was calm, different than before.

"You made your choice. Just leave me be." Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head against them.

InuYasha growled and silently cursed. He reached down and the grabbed the girl's arm pulling her up. She fought and pushed against him. He growled a little deeper causing her to freeze all actions. Picking the girl up, InuYasha ran into the forest. This was it. He had to make her understand and stay. He was doing everything to protect her not hurt her.

InuYasha ran for some time stopping in a small clearing. Trees shaded the area giving the location a cool, lush feeling. He dropped the girl upon the ground and backed away. "Why did you bring me here? Sango explained everything to me," said Kagome as she flipped around to stare at the hanyou.

"If Sango explained, why am I get the feeling you are not wanting to believe any of it." InuYasha stood in the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest with only the glow of eyes being seen.

"It doesn't matter what I know. What we did last night, it was destroyed by what you did in the morning."

InuYasha cursed as he stepped forward. "I did it to protect you. I won't deny that I enjoyed the night, but we shouldn't have done it. Fuck, Kagome, you know how easy it is for anyone to harm any single person close to me. Look at my own fucking mother!"

Kagome stood, her hands in tight balls by her side. "That was different. Our friends would do anything to keep us safe. The only problem we have at the moment is Nar…"

InuYasha stopped her. He reached forward and grabbed Kagome's arms. "Naraku! He's our biggest problem, and he would know. I couldn't live with myself if something should happen because of that.

Kagome shook herself out of the hanyou's grasp and took a few steps backwards. "And you think I could if something should happen to you? InuYasha, can you not see? We cannot forget or even ignore what happen last night."

InuYasha released a deep sigh as he raked his claws through his hair. "I'm not telling you to ignore it or forget about it. Just know that it won't happen again. It can't."

Kagome swallowed hard. She stood strong with her hands in a tight fist, tears burning in her eyes. With a calm, stern voice, and looking directly into his eyes, she said, "InuYasha, take me back." He didn't have to be asked twice.


	4. Part Four

**To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Four_

InuYasha and Kagome returned back to the inn. A dead silence was over the pair as Kagome walked in quickly to pack her things. InuYasha stated that they were leaving right away. Miroku and Sango had already asked around the village earlier about the youkai infestation. Turns out, the scorpion youkai was the main problem.

The group traveled mostly in silence over the two days back to Kaeda's village. Shippo was happy to see them return and quickly ran to Kagome. She caught the ball of fur and gave him a hug before following the old miko and the others into the hut. A small discussion regarding the journey was talked about before everyone departed for separate directions. Kagome left to find some herbs for the old miko. Nobody knew where InuYasha went, but they had an idea. Sango and Miroku remained in the hut with Kaeda.

Kaeda handed both the demon slayer and monk a cup of tea before taking a seat by the fire. "Ye journey seemed successful, but I fear not all went well."

Sango looked at Miroku before nodding, "We were attacked during the new moon. A certain event has caused a huge rift between Kagome and InuYasha."

"A certain event?"

Sango nodded, "I tried my hardest explaining, but I don't think explaining work. I can understand Kagome's reasoning. What she lost is not something she can retrieve back. However, I also understand InuYasha's reasoning too."

Kaeda looked at the demon slayer with a confusing look. "What event happen between the girl and the hanyou," she asked.

"They slept together during the new moon, and the following morning, he washed her completely."

"He slept with her as in she is his mate?" Kaeda's eyes were wide with shock. This was an event that she didn't expect to happen between the young miko and hanyou.

Miroku shook his head as he glanced down at his cup. "They are not mates since it happened during the new moon, but it doesn't matter anyways. InuYasha is pretty set that it won't happen again."

"Why do you think that," asked Kaeda as she refilled her cup.

Miroku sighed. "He is concerned that Kagome would become more a of a target because of him. Plus, he didn't want to tie her down."

Kaeda nodded, "That does cause a bit of a problem."

"It does. Worse, Kagome has made the decision to go home."

Silence filled the room. Kaeda understood both point of views. Any woman would be robbed of something that couldn't be returned. That part is destroying Kagome, but knowing that it was a rejection from the hanyou and a conclusion that it wouldn't happen again, that alone was destroying her more. However, even if InuYasha had a good reason, sometimes his reasons are a little too much. Can this fragile relationship be fixed before something permanent happens?

* * *

InuYasha sat up in the trees a short distance away from the modern girl. Even if she was avoiding him now, he was still going to keep his promise on protecting her. Ever since her powers were blocked, he became a bit more protective over the young miko. She went home for some time to take those silly test of hers, but it was also an excuse for him to see her in a safe protected area. As he told her before, that night was one of the best he had and he regrets that it cannot happen again, but to have her free and protected, that matter the most to him.

"Kagome?" InuYasha's ears popped up when the voice of the demon slayer entered the area. He watched as Sango approached the girl and whispered into her ear. It was hard for him hear even with his hanyou hearing, but as he watched, he noticed Kagome gathering her basket of herbs and follow the demon slayer back to the village. He was curious what was going on and decided to follow the women back making sure to stay far enough away.

Miroku was waiting outside. He was talking with the old miko as both girls walked up. Kagome handed the basket to Miroku before following Sango and Kaeda into the hut. Miroku sat in front of the door as if he was preventing people from entering or leaving. InuYasha dropped down from the tree and approached the hut. The girls didn't sound like they were taking as he walked forward.

Miroku opened his eyes and jumped up causing the hanyou to stop. "InuYasha, will you walk with me?" InuYasha wanted to see what the women were up to, but agreed to follow the monk.

InuYasha and Miroku walked a short distance away from the village. Miroku took a seat against a fallen log while InuYasha stood leaning against a tree. "Any reason you brought me here? I couldn't hear what they were talking about," said InuYasha as he started to tap his claws against his arm.

"Patience, InuYasha. I'm not here to lecture you. We are just giving the women a chance to talk."

"About what?" He bit out quickly.

Miroku chuckled, "Anything and everything."

InuYasha clinched his hands, "You told the old woman, didn't you?" Miroku shrugged. "Fuck, does everyone have to know?"

"Settle down. Not everyone knows. Sango and I were just worried. You saw how Kagome was on the journey back. Are you not worried that she might leave for good and not return?"

InuYasha released a deep sigh as he let his head fall back against the tree. The journey back was uneventful and very quiet. Kagome let InuYasha carry her part of the way, but other than that, she stayed near the demon slayer. He even stopped by a hot spring, but the modern girl didn't take a chance for a bath. There were conversations during each resting period. However, they didn't discuss much before the group went silent. There were also two times when Kagome went alone to refill water containers. InuYasha thought those would be times he could talk with the girl, but she only falsely smiled at him and said she was okay before returning back to the others. InuYasha wanted to grab her, drag her away, and show her how much both of them were not alright. He wanted her to be his forever, but each time as he watched her retreating back, InuYasha knew what he was doing was for the best. She would be safe, not tied down to a weak half-breed.

Miroku and InuYasha sat in silence before the hanyou noticed the demon slayer walking through the trees to them. Miroku smiled at the woman as she sat down near him. "How was the conversation?" He asked as Sango leaned back against the tree.

"Uneventful. She isn't changing her mind," replied Sango as she closed her eyes.

"When does she plan to leave?"

Sango opened her eyes and stared at the hanyou. InuYasha just swallowed hard as the demon slayer responded, "In the morning, and InuYasha?"

"Hmm."

"Kagome doesn't plan on returning." With that Sango sat back and closed her eyes once more.

InuYasha cursed silently. The girl was leaving because of him. He clinched his fist and silently growled. She promised to stay, but because of one slipup that he did with her safety in mind, he was about to lose her forever. His heart ached. As much as he did it to protect her, he couldn't deny it. He had strong feelings for the modern girl even before he slept with her. Maybe, just maybe, he was taking this whole protection and not being tied down to him a little too far.

InuYasha was about to go find Kagome when a young villager man came running in. A plague of rat youkai was attacking the crops and the village houses on the outskirts. InuYasha and Miroku were needed. InuYasha rolled his eyes while Miroku laughed, but both soon followed the villager. Sango just shrugged and returned to the village to wait with Kagome and Kaeda.

Kagome was sitting outside the hut organizing the herbs. Sango had just sat down by her when a strong demonic force approached the village. InuYasha's older brother, Lord Sesshomaru, had arrived.


	5. Part Five

**To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Five_

"InuYasha isn't here," said Kagome never looking up from her task of sorting through the herbs.

"I'm not here for him. Rin has asked for you, and I need your assistance with the matter," said Lord Sesshomaru as he approached the young woman.

Sango crossed her arms and stared at the tai-youkai, "Why would you need Kagome for help?"

The demon lord threw Sango a cold, dangerous look. "The miko seems to understand certain things, and this subject is a delicate matter that the young miko needs to explain. I for one will not be explaining these matters."

Kagome placed the herb basket near the hut and stood, nodding to the tai-youkai. "I understand the situation. I will go. Sango, can you let the others know where I went?"

"I will," said Sango. "But, I don't think InuYasha will like the idea of you going alone."

"He doesn't have to. He lost his rights after what happen." With that, Kagome jumped on the two-headed dragon and followed the tai-youkai back to his lands.

Kagome traveled with Sesshomaru back to his castle. They arrived in the late afternoon. He explained that Rin was located in the garden, and he would retrieve them both when supper was ready. Kagome talked to the young girl about the changes that would happen as she grew. At first, Rin was scared that Lord Sesshomaru would send her away to a human village, but Kagome assured the small child that nothing like that would happen. The tai-youkai, even though he seemed cold on the outside, cared greatly for the small girl.

That conversation was a couple of hours ago. Sesshomaru went to retrieve the two women and found Kagome asleep within the demon wild flowers of the garden. Rin had run off to play leaving the young miko alone. He was currently carrying her to a spare room when she began to snuggle against him. At first, the tai-youkai wasn't sure how to react to the strange actions from the miko. Over time, as he watched the young child grow, he was starting to open his heart more. Before Kagura passed away, his feelings were once again changing. He could see himself with the wind sorceress. With these changes, he was starting to understand a bit more about his father's fascination with humans and the idea of settling down.

Kagome moved against him once more as he gently laid her upon the bed. Her eyes started to flutter open and a delicate smile graced her face. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what the girl was smiling about and was shocked even more when she pushed herself up and carefully kissed his lips. Something snapped inside the tai-youkai from that sudden small movement. The pressure of her lips as she shyly traced her tongue against his own lips open something deep inside him. It was a strange desire, an urge to provide something that he never thought of before.

Tracing his claws down the side of the miko's face, the tai-youkai kissed the young woman back. She moaned a soft sound as her eyes closed completely. Sesshomaru never considered a human mate before. At first, he didn't understand the fascination his father or the pathetic half-breed of a brother had for them. However, after having the small girl around for some time, there seemed to be something else that was affecting him. He was starting to understand, and with having a powerful miko as his mate, no one would step in Lord Sesshomaru's way.

Sesshomaru moved onto the bed to hover over the young woman. He took over the kiss by nibbling against her bottom lip. She opened and allowed her tongue to escape. He used this against her, though, and devoured her away with an intense, deep kiss. The young miko started to reach for him, but he growled causing her to cease all movement. He moved his claws down her neck and over her shoulders. She gasped against his lips and began to arch her body against him allowing her shirt to rise and his claws to trace her bare skin.

Sesshomaru growled against the girl's lips. The smooth touch of her skin drove him to want to know more about the young miko below him. He dragged his fangs against her neck, nipping against the delicate skin. He used a claw to tear the front of her shirt causing the material to fall away. He swallowed hard as his hand cupped her breast, teasing the soft skin. Her eyes started to flutter open once more, but he growled and returned to kissing her with profound kisses.

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru broke the kiss to lean away from the young woman and began to remove his armor. It fell with a soft sound before he pulled the white haori open and undid the sash that held his hakama's up. He then returned to the girl, kissing her with deep, sizzling kisses that caused her to arch her bare skin against his hard chest.

He broke the kiss once more to trail his lips down her neck, nipping his way to one of her breast. He teased her with his tongue as he shrugged his haori off allowing the material to pool around them. Trailing his claws, he brought his hand against her bare leg. She hissed and turned. He nipped below her chin before trailing another round of wet kisses over her body to the hem of her skirt. His claws dragged up her legs, ripping the green skirt. Using two claws, he caught the edge of her white panties and slowly dragged them down. She arched her body against each teasing movement giving the tai-youkai a full view of young miko below him.

Sesshomaru knew it was time. Leaning forward, he grasped the miko's lips into a solid, needy kiss. He used one claw to trace her heated core before leaning his body up and removing his hakamas. He was positioned in seconds. Just one push and she would be his mate forever.

"Sesshomaru!" The hanyou's voice echoed across the castle and into the room. Kagome's eyes flew open as the tai-youkai jumped away, straightening his hakamas. "Get down here, you bastard!" The tai-youkai stared with a strange look in his eyes at the young miko before disappearing out of the room. Kagome only sat upon the bed. Her heart was racing while fear and confusion radiated off her feverish body.


	6. Part Six

**To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Six_

InuYasha was furious. The rat youkai infestation was a pain to deal with. There were multiple rat leaders, and it took both him and Miroku a few hours, but the stupid rat demons were finally overcome. When InuYasha returned to speak with Kagome, he found Sango waiting outside pacing in front of Kaeda's hut. Kagome's basket of herbs was sitting by the door, but the young miko was nowhere to be found. He asked where the girl was at, but Sango tried to delay him by asking how the rat youkai fight went. He growled, and she finally answered. InuYasha was all-out pissed. How dare the girl go with his bastard of a brother without him? How dare she goes, period?

That is where they were located now. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku traveled to Lord Sesshomaru's castle to fetch the girl. As soon as he broke through the huge front doors, a strange scent penetrated him. It made his eyes bleed red and the purple marks slowly appear upon his face as he bellowed out his cursed brother's name.

Lord Sesshomaru came out of the room and down the hallway before stopping at the curve staircase. His outfit was a complete shamble which surprised both the monk and demon slayer the most. The tai-youkai was missing his armor. Plus, his white haori was open revealing his bare chest.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other with confused looks before the monk nodded. Sango took Kirara, the two-tailed demon cat, and quickly jumped up the rail and disappeared down the hallway that Sesshomaru came from. InuYasha took no notice of the event. His eyes were fixed on the tai-youkai in front of him. The scent he first smelled was coming quite stronger from the demon lord, but it was also laced with another aroma. It was the scent of the young miko.

Sango arrived in the spare room demon lord had left. Sitting upon the bed in a confuse state was the young miko. Her shirt was sliced down the middle. Her green skirt had huge rips down the side while her undergarments were nowhere to be seen. Right away, Sango knew what had happened or at least what was going to happen in the room.

Sango ran over to the young woman and helped Kagome get wrapped in a blanket that was upon the ground. "We need to get out of here fast. When InuYasha sees you like this, the scene is going to get ugly fast."

Kagome followed the demon slayer out, but the damage was already done. Sesshomaru glanced back at the young miko as both his and her scent overwhelm the hanyou. InuYasha growled before jumping up to where the girls were standing. InuYasha quickly removed the fire-rat haori and pulled the blanket away. The sight of the miko caused his eyes to flash dangerously red. Quickly, placing the haori around the shocked girl, he picked her up into his arms and ran out of the castle with Miroku and Sango following behind. If anyone looked back, they would have seen a strange, almost warm look in the tai-youkai's eyes before he turned away.

InuYasha ran through the forest trying to distant himself from his brother's castle. His grip on the miko was tight. The smell of his brother over her skin was causing it hard for him to concentrate and keep in control. Ever since the night of the new moon, his demon side has been clawing at him to be release. It wanted to make the young miko its bitch forever even if that meant in the worse possible way. InuYasha held his demon side back each time, but with the current event and the scent of his brother cloaking the young woman, that control was getting harder to keep.

The group had arrived at the outskirts of Kaeda's village. InuYasha's control was weakening. He knew it and was ashamed by it too. Maybe if he made it to the river. He could have her remove the smell in the stream before something happen that could not be reversed. "Go ahead to the village. We'll meet you there," said InuYasha as he turned to run in the opposite direction.

"InuYasha, wait! Is that such a good idea to go alone?" yelled Miroku as his eyes went wide on the hanyou's quick decision. Both Miroku and Sango knew the hanyou was having trouble keeping his demon side under control. They didn't want any harm to come to either InuYasha or Kagome.

InuYasha's voice carried back to the monk, "I don't have fucking time. Just trust me on this."

The hanyou ran at top speed. Kagome kept pushing at him trying to get him to stop. Nothing she did worked on him. His grip on her was painful, his claws digging into her thigh, as he held on to her with one hand. His other hand was gripping the Tetsusaiga in a such a strong grip that she could see blood slowly dripping down the weapon.

InuYasha stopped, dropping the girl roughly upon the ground. They were only a short distance away from the water. The stream was on the other side of some rocks. "Get in the water, now!" Kagome's eyes were wide with fright. His control was lacking even with the death grip on the sword.

Kagome slowly backed away and then turned to ran. She didn't make it far, though. She was pushed down to the ground hard. A few rocks scraped against her face and hands. She began to tremble in fear as she heard the sound of metal hitting a rock over at the side. Shaking, Kagome turned her head to the location of the sound. It was the Tetsusaiga that was thrown. The sword was now laying upon the ground away from Kagome and InuYasha.

Kagome swallowed hard as she saw the shadow of the hanyou cover her. Claws began to slowly trace her legs. They stopped where the haori covered her the most. A deep, dark growl penetrated the area as she closed her eyes. One long clawed hand reached for her shoulder and roughly rolled her over. Kagome opened her eyes to stare at purple stripes upon the face, long fangs and claws, and blood red eyes. The hanyou was no more. She was face to face with InuYasha as a full demon.


	7. Part Seven

**Author's Note:** I've had a lot of people email me regarding the chapter 5. I just want to point out that Kagome wasn't in her right mind. She was half awake when the event happen. It wasn't like she was cheating on InuYasha. Sesshomaru took advantage of a situation when Kagome had no idea that it was him and not InuYasha. I hope that clears part of the confusion up for if I receive more negative reviews regarding to that chapter saying she cheated on InuYasha, I will pull the story. She didn't cheat on him for they were technically never together. If anything, her mind was confused and Sesshomaru used that to his advantague. For everyone else, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

 **To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Seven_

InuYasha had no control over himself. Kagome swallowed as she watched him begin once more tracing her body with his claws. She tried pushing away, but he dug his claws into her legs. She cried out before he slapped her across the face leaving three claw marks upon her cheeks. Tears started to stream down her face, but the hanyou-now-full demon went on without noticing.

Kagome had one last idea. Gripping the ground, she prepared herself to say the only word that might save her. "Si…" She was slapped once more as a claw hand came across her mouth.

"Not this time, bitch!" Kagome eyes went wide. He pulled the sash from his hakamas and tied it around her mouth, shoving some inside. She tried bringing her hands up to remove it, but he grabbed them, scratching them with his claws, and growled.

The hanyou turned full demon went back to tracing her legs. He stopped at where the haori was held shut. Ripping it open, his eyes flashed even deeper in color. His cursed brother's scent covered her bare skin. It almost penetrated her whole body. Her shirt was sliced down the middle leaving her breasts completely bare to him. He dropped his head and began attacking the mounds of flesh. He did anything possible to remove the scent. However, that was not the only spot the scent was coming from.

He followed his nose. It stopped at the waistband of the strange, green skirt. InuYasha closed his eyes before dropping down between the girl's legs. He growled deep. The scent was the strongest here. He opened his eyes. Another deep, dark, threatening growl echoed into the area. She was completely bare underneath. That bastard of a brother was going to take the bitch as his own when she already belonged to him. Well, not anymore.

The hanyou turned full demon stood. He pulled at his white undershirt and quickly removed it, throwing the material upon the ground. He used his claws to remove the remaining clothing upon the young miko causing her body to receive more marks by his sharp claws. Tears covered her face as she shook her head. He ignored her completely. Leaning upon his knees, he gripped the hakamas and began to remove them. He didn't wait or comfort the young woman. He moved off her legs to sit between them and position himself at her maiden entrance.

Kagome knew this was her only chance. She silently apologized and brought her knee from under his leg, positioning it between both of his legs. She quickly extended her leg out and kicked him right in the groin. He rolled away with a deadly hiss. His facial expression scared her as she rolled away and pulled at the sash covering her mouth. This time she didn't fail at saying the word not once but multiple times. "Sit boy!" The hanyou plunged into the small hole created by the word. Kagome took this chance to grab his white undershirt and run.

Miroku was pacing in front of Kaeda's hut when Kagome came running through. He called out her name, "Kagome!" She didn't stop. Sango and Kaeda walked out of the hut and watched as the girl tripped and fell. Both Miroku and Sango ran to the woman.

Kagome sat on her hands and knees. Sango gasped at the sight of the young miko. Flesh blood ran down her thighs at multiple spots. Even a blood spot pooled at her side against the white shirt. Upon her face were scratches and three claw marks. Kagome sat, breathing hard. Her eyes were wide and body shook from fear. Sango reached for her, but she flinched pushing herself farther away from the demon slayer. Sango only looked at Miroku with a sad and confused look upon her face.

Miroku turned the direction Kagome came from and took off running. He had a faint idea what the hanyou had plan, but something major must of went wrong. He went around a tree and through a pair of thick bushes before stopping. The red fire-rat haori was lying near a hole in the ground. To the side, Miroku noticed the Tetsusaiga. He quickly grabbed it and threw the sword into the hole. A very distinct and familiar ow was the response he heard.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" asked the monk as he bent down upon one knee. The stream was on the other side of some rocks. Miroku could only guess that they never made it.

The hanyou pulled himself up. In his hands was the sash to his hakamas and the Tetsusaiga, both gripped tightly. "Where's Kagome?" He asked in a groggy state.

"Back at the village. What happen here?"

"Fuck," cursed InuYasha as he took a seat upon the ground near the monk. "We didn't make it to the stream. Is she okay?"

Miroku swallowed hard as he glanced down at his hands, "Hard to say. It looks like she was beaten by you in your full demon state."

"Damn. I knew I was losing control. At least, she stopped it before it went too far."

Miroku slowly nodded, "That might be true, but now more damage has been done."

InuYasha glanced up at the sky and sighed. All because of what happen during the new moon, everything was falling apart. His relationship with Kagome was slowly being destroyed. What reason does the girl have to stay in this time period besides finishing the quest of destroying Naraku? Nothing. Everything they have been through and have become, it was fragile, but it was something that they both cherished. Now, InuYasha doesn't know what they have left or if it could even be saved if there was something to save.

Standing up, InuYasha fixed his clothing and shoved the Tetsusaiga into his pants before turning and walking away. He only stopped to address the monk before running. "Keep Kagome near you at all times. We both need some space. And don't come fucking looking for me either." With that, he was gone leaving a confused monk behind.


	8. Part Eight

**To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Eight_

Miroku walked back to the village, his head held low. He wasn't sure how everything was going to play out. The hanyou and the modern girl's relationship was already fragile to begin with. It started to become worse because of the event that happen during the new moon. If only InuYasha wasn't so persistent on keeping the girl protected, maybe none of aftermath would have happened. It didn't matter now. The damage was done. Only time would tell if anything that was left could be saved and repaired.

Miroku walked into Kaeda's hut. Both the elder miko and the demon slayer were sitting near the open fire sipping on cups of tea. The young miko, however, was nowhere to be seen. Kaeda handed the monk a cup of tea as he took a seat near Sango. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"I tried to bring her to the hut, but she was so determined to make it to the well and return home. I followed her and watch her disappear. What happen out there, Miroku?" asked Sango as she turned towards the mon, a worry expression etched across her face.

Miroku took a sip of his tea before leaning back against the hut's wall. "I believe InuYasha was taking Kagome to the stream to wash the scent of his brother away. They never made it."

Sango gasped, "Those claw marks and blood?"

Miroku nodded, "Those were from InuYasha in his full demon state. Somehow, Kagome stopped him before anything got out of hand."

"Is InuYasha alright?" asked Kaeda as she listen to the conversation between the monk and demon slayer. The old miko already knew what happen at the tai-youkai's castle and why the hanyou and miko were in that dire situation. Sango updated her when she returned from the well without the young girl.

"I think in time, but who knows," replied Miroku.

"Where is he? Did he go through the well to find Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged, "He didn't go after her, and at the moment, I don't know where he's at. InuYasha ran off and told me not to find him. It might actually be sometime before our friend decides to return."

Sango sighed as she glanced out the doorway, the sun starting to set in the distance. "I believe it will the same with Kagome. Only time will tell with both of them."

* * *

Both Sango and Miroku were right about the time. It had been over a month and a half since the young miko from another time disappeared back down the well. Kagome was lucky for her family wasn't at home when she arrived. She didn't know how to explain all the claw marks and dry blood upon her body. When she walked inside the house, she quickly removed the white undershirt and took a warm shower cleaning herself of all the blood. Afterwards, she laid down upon her bed till the sound of her family returning home woke her. She gave her mother a lame excuse on why she was home and went on her way trying her best to ignore what she left five hundred years in the past.

Kagome returned to school the next day and quickly got back into her studies, catching up on everything she missed and staying focused each day out. Her friends were surprised to see her and always tried to question her about the days she missed. She was actually glad when Hojo stopped by to distract her friends, but it was also another excuse for her to forget the past and move on. The young boy was sweet and kind. He took her out on a couple of dates, and on their third date, Kagome finally allowed him to kiss her goodnight on her lips.

Kagome was currently walking home with Hojo. He surprised her at the library while she was studying with a picnic at the nearby park. The sky was clear, and it was a warm sunny day. As she laid on the blanket beside the boy, she saw how he smiled at her. She returned the same delicate smile, and that was the only hint Hojo needed. He kissed Kagome with a soft, passionate but gentle kiss. The wide smile was still on his face as he held hands with her on their walk back to the shrine. Hojo walked with her up the stairs and stopped at the front door of the house.

"Thank you for the picnic. It was nice," said Kagome as she pushed a piece of ebony hair behind her ear.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Hojo leaned forward and kissed Kagome once more before leaving down the shrine steps.

Kagome walked inside the house. Her grandfather and little brother were in the living room watching television while her mother was in the kitchen. "Kagome, dear. Can you come in here, please?" Kagome walked over to her mother. It was there that she saw it: the white undershirt. "This isn't yours, I take it. Who does it belong to?"

Kagome swallowed hard. "Inu…Yasha." She swallowed hard once more. "The shirt belongs to InuYasha." Kagome dropped her bag and ran up the stairs to her room. She threw herself upon the bed as tears started streaming down her face. The memories she was trying so hard to forget resurfaced like a dagger to the heart. Some wounds did not heal but left scars that she prayed would stop haunting her like nightmares.

Kagome cried herself to sleep and woke when the sun was barely visible over the horizon. Her mother walked in with a cup in tea in hand. She handed the cup to her daughter and took a seat upon the bed. "I won't ask what happen, but I did see some blood stains upon the shirt. I only pray that your friend is okay, but by the look of it, something more happened. I won't ask what. I trust that you will make the right decisions." Kagome's mother hugged her and laid a small kiss upon her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

Kagome sat the cup down and walked over to the window. A gentle breeze was swaying through the leaves of the Sacred Tree. She watched it for a while before glancing at the small wooden building that contained the hidden well. She swallowed hard as a few tears ran down her face. She made her decision. With all the events that have happened, Kagome was going to return to the past once more. This time it was to say goodbye.


	9. Part Nine

**To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Nine_

InuYasha sat in a tall tree facing out to an open meadow, nothing to see as far as the eye could locate. A gentle breeze was moving the tall grass and the leaves of the old tree. It had been over a month and a half since he left. Ideas of running even farther kept going through his mind. When Miroku found him, he was lying in a hole created by the beads of subjugation. It was the word that bothered him. It was the smell and the look of claws. Dry blood coated his fingers, and it wasn't blood of an enemy. The scent belonged to the young modern girl.

InuYasha cursed silently, clinching his hands and allowing his claws to dig into the palms. He couldn't control his demon side. Even with the death grip on the Tetsusaiga, he still lost all control. That is why he decided to leave. Kagome was safe and better off without him. He had no idea when his control might slip once more, and the outcome could be far worse than before. She could be dead. No, this was the best decision. Leaving will keep her safe and protected.

Over the first few weeks, InuYasha approached the village cautiously. He stayed down wind to avoid being detected and watch as the monk and demon slayer went on with their days. He figured that during that first week he was away, the young miko was inside recovering from the wounds he inflicted on her. However, after one evening, he watched the demon slayer return from the direction of the well. She was shaking her head at the monk before both disappeared inside the old miko's hut. That is when it hit him. Kagome was no longer in the past.

InuYasha thought about it multiple times to visit the girl and see how she was doing. At first, it was hard to stay away from the well. He missed her like breathing the air. She soothed his youki. He finally took the courage to see her one more time. The girl was with that silly human boy that she talked about. She had a graceful smile on her face. InuYasha watched as the boy kissed Kagome. She was still smiling as he disappeared down the shrine steps waving up at her.

InuYasha stayed a bit longer. He watched as Kagome pushed her ebony hair out of the way. She glanced around the shrine grounds, but never caught sight of him. He stayed hidden in the thick branches. When she went inside the family house, that is when InuYasha went back through the well and arrived where he was now. As much as it destroyed him to see the young miko with another boy, InuYasha at least knew the girl was safe.

* * *

The sun was bright and a warm breeze was dancing around the area. Kagome pushed herself over the lip of the well. Not much had change except for the grass being a bit taller than normal. She took her time walking back to the village. She first stopped at the Sacred Tree. She wasn't expecting the hanyou to be sitting on one of the tall, thick branches, but she did have a small bit of hope. He wasn't there, though. As she walked around the tree, tracing her fingers over the rough bark, it felt odd as if the guardian of the forest had been away for quite some time.

With a sigh, Kagome continued on her way to Kaeda's village. She had to keep in mind why she was here. It wasn't to return but to actually say goodbye and move on from the pain of the past. The village was the same. The children were running while the adults were working. The monk and demon slayer were sitting outside while the elder miko was sorting through a basket of herbs. It was Kirara that first noticed Kagome as walked over to the small group.

"Kagome, you're back!" said Sango as she jumped up and ran over to the young woman. Miroku, however, stayed sitting on the ground. He was looking around the area as if he was expecting something or someone.

Kagome shook her head as a sad smile graced her face. "I'm not here to stay, Sango. I actually came back to wish you luck on finishing the quest and to stay goodbye."

"Goodbye? Oh, Kagome, please. You can't have it end like this."

Kagome turned away, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes. "I thought about it. There is just too much raw pain. I have scars that don't heal and remind me of everything that has happened."

"Do you still trust him?" It was Miroku's voice. He was still sitting on the ground. Kagome quickly turned to see a stern look upon the monk's face. "Do you still trust him," he repeated.

Kagome swallowed hard, her breathing becoming rapid. "I… I…" She stumbled and swallowed again. "Yes, I do still trust him."

Miroku leaned on his arm and pushed himself up. "Then follow your heart. Trust him on what he has been doing. I understand the pain you are going through, but believe me when I say this. He is just as destroyed by these events as much as you are."

Kagome sighed, "I don't know, though. It's hard."

Miroku walked over to the young woman and stood in front of her. "The night of the new moon was passion for you both. I won't deny it. He took the protection a little too far, but I do see his point and the reasoning behind it. What happen at Sesshomaru's castle, we were lucky when we arrived. There would have been no going back if we were a second too late. That part, however, had consequences even if the action was stopped. I wish he would have listen to me, but he told us to trust him and we did. No one knows the exact danger of his full demon side especially when he has been marking a potential mate unnoticed to him and almost lost her completely. However," Miroku stopped to turn and walk. He came back and face Kagome once more, a firm look upon his face. "We still trust our hanyou friend. That is what matters the most."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She heard the sound of someone dropping from the trees behind her. She didn't have to look to know who it was, but she did. Slowly turning and opening her eyes, she came face to face with the golden eyes of the hanyou. The gentle breeze blew his silver hair as he stared back at her with a strange look in his eyes. Kagome only swallowed hard as she returned the look.


	10. Part Ten

**Author's Note:** Here is the last part. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I know a lot of people have quite a few questions regarding to how some of the scenes played out. At the end of this section, I explain a little bit about it. Again, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **To Cherish and Protect**  
 _Part Ten_

InuYasha sat up on a thick branch of an old tree. Many thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't sure on when to return back to the village. He knew they still had a quest to finish, but after the recent events, he wasn't sure of anything. However, one thought kept going through his mind. It was the young miko and the smile she had on her face in her time period. Upon realizing that she was safe and happy, he figured staying away was no longer needed.

InuYasha jumped from tree to tree and headed back to the village. When he arrived at the outskirts of Kaeda's village, he was surprised by the distinct smell that was drifting through the gentle breeze. Jumping into a nearby tree, he approached the village cautiously. Her voice was the first thing he heard and caused him to freeze.

His heart ached when he heard that the modern girl was only back to say goodbye to her friends. However, it was the monk's conversation that gave him some bit of hope. Miroku explained in a quick summary the danger and reasons behind each event. Even with everything that had happened, his friends still trusted him. It was there that InuYasha made his decision. It didn't matter with the consequences if someone knew about him and Kagome. He only had one thing on his mind. He cared too much about the young miko to lose her forever.

Dropping from the tree he was hidden in, InuYasha landed softly behind the modern girl. She slowly turned to face him, a peculiar look upon her face. Both were surprised to see each other. She stood, breathing deeply as he recalled the conversation the monk had with her. He wanted to run to her, but he wasn't sure how she would react. Instead, he stood his ground.

Kagome released a deep breath that she was holding. Her heart wasn't sure if it could take much more of the pain she had received. However, as she stared at the hanyou, she couldn't deny it. Even if what they felt couldn't be expressed through passion, she at least knew the truth. However, was that enough? Kagome turned towards the monk. He stood with his arms crossed, a firm look on his face. Everything he said was true. No matter what, they still trusted their hanyou friend.

Kagome swallowed hard and walked over to the hanyou. He blinked his golden eyes slowly and watched her with careful movements. Kagome reached her hand out and laid it against the side the of his face. Tears began to tickle her eyes as she watched a gentle smile dance across his face. He quickly pulled her into his arms, against his chest. It didn't matter what happen in the past. Kagome knew that much. She had to do what everyone has been telling her. She needed to follow her heart and trust the hanyou she loved.

* * *

They moved together as one. She felt as if she could reach the stars in the sky. He gritted his teeth together as he pushed, sweat dripping across his bare skin. She gasped once more, her hands clenching against his shoulders as he moved within her.

 _InuYasha held onto Kagome as the smell of her tears hit him. He glanced down to see a smile upon her face. It was almost too good to be true. He watched as the monk walked over to him and patted him on the back. "We might not understand everything that goes through your head, but we do know that we can trust you no matter what." With that, he turned to follow the demon slayer into the hut._

Dropping his head, he trailed wet, warm kisses against her soft skin. She arched her back as he moved once more sending her eyes towards the heavens and the starlight sky. She gripped him upon his strong arms, her blunt nails digging into the wet, slick skin.

 _InuYasha followed Kagome and the rest into the hut. Kaeda was happy to know the girl wasn't planning to leave them for good. The young miko still had her doubts, though. InuYasha could see that and understood. The damage he created during one night was enough that he could have lost her forever. That was something InuYasha now knew he didn't want to have happen. As much as his friends trusted him, he had to trust them. He had to believe that when Kagome tells him that she doesn't care what he is but who he is, she is telling him the truth._

Sitting back and pulling her towards him, he shifted into a different position burying himself even deeper inside. She gasped and threw her head back as his mouth trailed another row of sweet kisses down to one of her breasts. He used his claws to trace against her warm, bare skin, teasing her with each touch. He moved within her by lifting her body and bringing it back down against him. Another smooth thrust sent her mouth wide open as her head fell back.

 _The sun was starting to set. Kagome had moved to a small corner of the hut to prepare for the night. InuYasha walked over and reached for her hand. "Come outside with me." He asked gently. She nodded and followed. "I want to show you something." He picked her up and ran through the forest._

 _InuYasha stopped at a small cliff enclosed area. A waterfall was pouring into a small pool of water below. Kagome turned to look at him. She was about to say something, but he stopped her. He pulled her against him and kissed her. She gasped upon the sudden, brave action, but began returning the passionate kiss. When they both broke for air, a strange look was in the hanyou's golden eyes. "I can't lose you. I now know how foolish I was. I need to cherish and protect not push away. Can you ever forgive me?"_

 _Kagome smiled as she placed her hand upon the hanyou's face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them. "Oh, InuYasha, you never lost me. I love you, and that will never change."_

 _The hanyou needed nothing more. He pulled the young woman against him and kissed her with a strong passion that he knew even with the dangers that might follow, this girl was it. She was the one he wanted as his mate. He lifted her into his arms and jumped down onto a lush, mossy area. She continued to kiss him, tracing her hands over his clothed body. He removed the sword and pulled the haori open and off, laying the material behind the young miko._

 _To cherish and protect, it doesn't always mean that you need to keep your distance. Sometimes, with love, you need to take the risk. You need to cherish what you have and protect it even more. InuYasha knew that more than ever as he took the young miko as his mate. There would be danger, especially with the upcoming battle with Naraku, but that didn't mean he should give up. He would cherish each moment and protect even more. He also knew she would do the same._

He gently laid her down upon the lush moss. One soft movement, he was claiming her soul as she claimed his. Another deep thrust, their hearts were beating as one. And, with the final push releasing everything he had, he was making her his as she had already done with him.

InuYasha collapsed upon the young woman. Kagome kissed him upon the forehead as he rolled bringing her upon his chest, closer to his heart. A delicate smile was on her face. He returned the same. To cherish and protect, he now knew the meaning behind such simple words. With one more loving kiss, he pulled the fire-rat haori over his mate and followed her into a peaceful sleep, a smile of contentment and happiness on both, miko and hanyou.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope this part wasn't too confusing. I haven't wrote a scene like this for quite some time and I wanted to blend it together. So for anyone confused, read the italic part first followed by the regular part. That should help with the confusion. I have received quite a few reviews regarding to why I didn't have more happen with Kagome. The story wasn't really about Kagome's effect especially after Sesshomaru's castle or InuYasha's transformation. The story was really about InuYasha's reaction to the first night and how he was paying for what he did. He was protective of the woman, but didn't realize his protection was actually doing damage. He needed to understand and trust that everything would be alright. Overall, I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
